Tainted
by Nadare
Summary: Piece of fluff involving Wolfwood and Vash. Shounen ai story. Previously Uploaded.


_Author's Note: Basically a piece of fluff involving Wolfwood and Vash (from the Humanoid Typhoon's POV). Expect some angst from Nicholas, and of course sap. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this but hey, it works, doesn't it? ;)_

[Written in October of 2002; Edited 8/13/15]

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, Yasuhiro Nightow does.

 _ **"Tainted"**_

Nicholas D. Wolfwood. A simple name yet full of so many meanings. I don't even know where to begin. I roll over in the bed, groaning quietly as I readjust myself. My eyes come to rest on a head of black hair, and I smile brushing a strand of Nick's hair out of his face. He looks so peaceful. Never would he allow himself to be so relaxed while awake. His lips move soundlessly, words falling dead in the air. I wonder what it is he dreams about. Perhaps me? I won't give myself that much credit. After all it was Nick who made the first move.

I can remember that feather light touch on my shoulder. Who would have thought someone who prides himself on being tough could be so gentle at showing affection? I was still trying to figure out my feelings for him when he laid his lips upon my own. I had expected something close to bruising but it was chaste as if he was afraid to put true feeling behind the action.

My consciousness slips back to the present and I gaze at him wondering just what I'd done to deserve him. He stirs, and slowly his eyes open to reveal dark blue orbs. I was afraid I'd get lost in the depths of them when Nick put a hand to my face. "Tongari, what are you thinking about?"

I smile, leaning on my elbow causally. "You, of course."

Nick smiles and moves close enough that we could be kissing. "I'm touched," he says stray hand traveling down the length of my body. I narrow my eyes at him, and try to be angry but all I can manage is a raised eyebrow. "You're quite energetic considering the extent of our actions last night."

He shrugs, laying a light kiss on my mouth before pulling my arm over his chest and lying against me. "What can I say? I'm addicted. You're quite the drug, Tongari."

My grin grows wider and I lie back down, chin buried in Nick's hair.

"Wolfwood, do you-"

His body freezes, and he looks up at me harshly. "Regret taking our relationship to the next level? Never. I never start anything I don't intend to finish." He pauses in his words, chuckling. "No pun intended."

I laugh briefly before falling silent, dark thoughts swimming in my head. "Before w-we-"

"Fucked each other blind?"

I hang my head, scolding myself for forgetting Nick had quite a way with words. I cough. "Well, yeah…"

Nick pulls away suddenly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "You want to know if what I revealed about being a Gung-ho Gun is true…" He looks over his shoulder, blue eyes filled to the rim with hurt. "Don't you?"

I nod silently, watching as he gets up and returns to the bed with a cigarette. He lights it without speaking, and I find myself thinking I'd do anything to wipe that pain from his eyes. "I try not to lie to those I care about, Vash. It's true. Your brother, Knives, sent me to guide and protect you, and eventually bring you to him alive. But all this time I've spent with you…" He exhales, smoke curling around his face as he sighs deeply. "Affected me unlike anything I've ever felt before. I wonder if this is what Knives meant by warning me to be on guard around you. I never expected you to steal my heart."

I reach out to comfort him but he purposely avoids my touch. "You haven't heard everything, Tongari. Don't judge me until you hear my confession all the way through. It's ironic that I'm telling my sins to you, Vash the Stampede, while I'm a priest myself." He laughs bitterly, throwing the cigarette to the floor and crushing it with the ball of his foot. "Too damn ironic in my opinion."

"Nick…"

"I've killed a lot of people during my life, Vash. I lost count after a hundred. I know it doesn't sit well with you considering the way you've lived your life all these years. I won't try to justify my actions. All the reasons I'd give would be lies. The world we live in isn't as sugarcoated as it appears to be. Hell, you probably know better than me since you've lived in this world for over a century. Yes, Knives revealed much about you before sending me off. I want to sock the bastard yet at the same time thank him."

He holds his head in his hands before turning back to me, grinning lightly. "I don't consider myself a Gung-ho Gun anymore though I will continue to protect, guide and…" He leans forward, grin growing wider. "Screw you, if you don't mind."

I'm not sure whether to punch him or kiss him. I echo his smile and hug him close. "I don't have any problem with that. Not at all."

Our lips touch, and it is just as gentle as it was the night before if not sweeter. I grow to care more and more about him the more time I spent with him. Nicholas D. Wolfwood, the name of an angel with black wings. Tainted with blood but full of goodness nonetheless. Can a man truly care this much about someone else? Nicholas D. Wolfwood…what would I do without you?

 _THE END_


End file.
